


Fever Dreams

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Abandonment/Age Regression Verse [9]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Illnesses, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy!Antoni, protective!Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Life is all fun and games until Antoni catches the flu.





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts), [Shanrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanrocks/gifts).



> Yet another one I was sure I'd never, ever finish.

Something is wrong. Tan senses it the moment he wakes up that morning and sees Antoni nestled in his arms, nursing sleepily. His little one always seems to need something in his mouth in order to fall asleep and Tan, of course, is only too happy to oblige because he loves him so much.That's when he realizes how warm Antoni's skin feels. He really doesn't want to wake him, but he does need to get the thermometer. He takes a breath, wishing he had other options, and nudges Antoni gently, frowning when Antoni stirs without waking. He nudges him more firmly, stroking Antoni's hair as his eyes crack open.

"Daddy?" Antoni mumbles, still very much asleep. "Time's it?"

"Six-thirty, baby," is Tan's careful response. "Do you feel all right?"

Antoni sneezes, rubbing his nose on his daddy's nightshirt as he looks at him with tears in his eyes. "Not really..."

Tan nods. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm all sniffly and I feel hot and my whole body hurts," is Antoni's pitiful answer before he really does start crying. "Daddy..."

"Shhh sweetheart," Tan soothes, lifting Antoni into his arms. "It's going to be okay; daddy will take care of you."

Antoni can only cry harder as Tan carries him to the bathroom, pressing a kiss into his too-warm cheek as he sets him on the toilet seat to grab the thermometer, carefully sliding the cold metal under his baby boy's tongue. He takes Antoni's hand in both of his, massaging it soothingly as they wait for the thermometer to beep. When it does, Tan frowns for a moment as he reads the number on its little screen.

"One hundred and two," Tan murmurs, carding a hand through Antoni's sleep-mussed hair. "No wonder you feel awful, sweetheart. Let's get you back to bed, hmm?"

Antoni nods, lifting his arms up as he lapses into a coughing fit. Tan gathers him up wordlessly, rubbing his back as he lays his head on his daddy's chest. "Daddy's got you, daddy's got you."

When they get back to their room, Tan sighs in relief, finding that somebody -- most likely Karamo or Bobby -- has left a supply of medicine and several sippy cups filled with water on the dresser. He makes a mental note to thank them once he's gotten his little one settled. Antoni sneezes, jolting Tan out of his thoughts as he settles his baby boy into bed. When Tan moves to adjust the covers, he makes grabby hands at his daddy in a silent plea for him not to leave. 

"Daddy's not going anywhere, sweetheart," Tan soothes. "I just have to go talk to the others for a minute, okay?"

Antoni sighs, too miserable to argue, and nods. "Hurry back?"

"Always, love," Tan murmurs. "Try to get some sleep now. You'll feel better."

When Tan returns, Antoni is almost asleep, but he knows he needs to get some medicine into him. He strokes his baby's hair, not wanting to startle him, and chuckles as Antoni tries to pull him onto the bed.

"Hi baby," Tan murmurs. "Can you sit up for me and take some DayQuil?"

Antoni wrinkles his nose as he nods; that stuff tastes disgusting. Once he's taken it, Tan hands him his favorite Doc McStuffins sippy cup. 

"Little sips, sweetheart," he reminds him. "All done?"

Antoni nods, sniffling wetly. "Daddy..."

"Shh," Tan soothes, climbing into his half of the bed. "Rest your eyes. Daddy's not going to leave."

He doesn't get a reply. Antoni is almost asleep, nursing softly on Tan's left nipple as he drifts off. The DayQuil will leave his mind fuzzy, and Tan will eventually have his hands full as Antoni starts to recover, but for now, he's content to hold his baby boy close.


End file.
